A&O WHAT WOULD HAPPEN
by ARKA2
Summary: RATED M FOR CONTENT USE OF DRUGS SEXY TIMES STUFF GETIN BLOWN THE FUCK UP AND LANGUAGE PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Merc

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHello/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongif you have read my other fanfics/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongI am working on them/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongso this will be a series where I say what I think would happen in a war between the wolves in ao and some games/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongENJOY/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongOR ELSE/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"June 23, 2014/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mattias nielson pov/p  
p style="text-align: center;"We were flying in in the helo to jasper park. We landed and I had a charro de muerte dropped in. I got in. I found a weird rock formation. There were wolves around it so I stayed away. The only weaponry I was allowed to have in the park was pistol. I found another formation. The animals were hostile. I fired an entire mag. I only managed to kill one. A brown one. It then started muttering some words. It said slowly "the packs will make you pay". I didn't know what he meant. The wolves ran. One got a good bite at me. I decided to take the chance with som surplus airstrikes. I decided on the nbbThe Nuclear Bunker Buster. I lazed the target and like it was never there, the rock was gone. The dead bodies were strewn all over the place./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Humphreys pov/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I heard a loud explosion and looked over to see the eastern pack just got nuked to shit. There was also a truck coming our way but the only in my mind was garth was dead. Wich meant kate couldn't marry him. "Fuck them, tonight I might get lucky with kate" At that moment, a tank rolled over the top of my den and destroyed it. It then fired a shell directly at kates den, but it held. Kate, Eve, and Winston got out but were shot to near death. And then, of all the places to get shot, I get shot in the dick. The man got out of the tank and broke two of my legs. He then started to plant a beacon on the tank. Before he could arm it. I said to him "why are you doing this to us?". He responded with a smirk and said "Just because". I asked why he would kill us when we were grateful for him. He took the beacon off and only left five of us, because it turned out garth didn't die. He tride to touch kate and she bit him. He responded by shooting her once and kicking her across the ground. Winston tried to move and he stomped his head into the ground and stabbed his head. That was final, Winston, our pack leader, was dead./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kates pov/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""You fuck, you will pay for this. I thought in my mind that I was going to die. I wanted to die. I watched my dad be killed right in front of me. Just as my mom tried to make a move at him, he sot her in the side three times. Right before she passed out she told me I was going to be the leader of a new pack. Well, my life was officialy hell, one of my parents were killed by a madman. And my home was destroyed. The mushroom cloud in the backround was fading and just as it did I was knocked out./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWELL WHAT DO YOU THINK, PLZ TELL ME GOOD IDEAS FOR A LEMON/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongI WIL BE ADDING IN A NEW CHARACTOR /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongHERES A HINT/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDOVAHKIIN, DOVAHKIIN, NAAL OK LOS VARIIN/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWAH DIEN VOKUL MAFREAAK AHST VAAL/strong/span/p 


	2. The DOVAHKIIN

p style="text-align: center;"Hello/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"like I said I would add in a new story character /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"He is the mighty DOVAHKIIN DRAGONBORN/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THE SAVIOR OF TAMRIEL/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"AND THE SLAUGHTERER OF WOLVES/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"AND CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBITS/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"BUT HE IS ALSO SKILLED IN THE WAY OF THE VOICE/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THIS IS CHAPTER 2/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"HUMPHREYS POV/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I woke up to find a destroyed home, and the bodies of my friend strewn all over the place. I was laying in a puddle of my own blood. All I remembered was the man killing most of us, shooting me, kate, and eve, and garth crawling back. Then, lilly was on me with healin herbs in her mouth. she patched up me and the others. Kate was standing over her dead father. Then, we all turned our heads when we heard the loud words. They were as loud as thunder and ripped dust from the ground. The words were heard again, but this time, they moved some of us. Then, we saw him. A large man. He then shouted again. This time the words were perfectly clear, beacause they were right at us. "strongFUS RO DAH". He uttered those words and it knocked me into kate. /strongHe uttered a different set od words "strongMUL QUA DIIV" And more "OD AH VIING" E/strongve woke just then, bit the man, and he stabbed her through the chest with his sword. He whispered "you are no match for my thu'um" he shouted againstrong"HAAS LAH GRAAN" /strongwich killed her emmediatly. Just as he sheathed his sword, a giant red dragon landed and he mounted it./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kates pov/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"First my dad and now this, but we are no match for him. All he has to do is talk and things go flying./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongTHE DRAGONBORNS POV/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;".../p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongGET IT, BECAUSE IN THE GAME, HE NEVER SAYS ANYTHING/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSO THAT WAS CH 2/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongREMEMBER TO REVIEW/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFRIEND ME ON XBOX LIVE AT ARKAVASEUM2/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAND SUBSCRIBE TO ME ON I FUNNY Uawsome_No_Bronies/strong/span/p

**the shouts used were**

**drain vitality**

**unrelenting force**

**call dragon**

**dragon aspect**


End file.
